lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Retribution promo (Pyromania 8.2)
Retribution promo (Pyromania 8.2) was a promo written by Retribution on July 6, 2006 for the Pyromania 8.2 telecast. The promo was used to challenge Morpheus for the PWA Hardcore Championship, at the time who was the longest reigning title-holder in the championship's history. Although the average promo score was unknown, Retribution was successful in claiming the PWA Hardcore Championship. Promo The promo starts off with the inside of a fancy looking casino. Retribution is at a black jack table, dressed in a suit with many companions around him. '''Retribution:' Hit me. Dealer: Six. Retribution: Hit me. Dealer: Seventeen. Retribution: All right, let me think here for a second. How much is this for again? Dealer: $500. Retribution: Right. Then…hit me. Dealer: Twenty one! Everyone around cheers as Retribution drinks another glass of champagne. Everyone is happy and joyful. However, a blond woman, dressed in a silky red dress walks right up to where Retribution is sitting. They exchange glances until she sits on Retributions lap. She raps her arms around his neck. Everyone is silent. '''Woman:' Congratulations on your win, Mr. ‘Bution. We are all looking forward to your match at 8.2. The woman pulls out a pill from her dress pocket. She puts it on the back of Retribution’s tongue. He willingly swallows. '''Woman:' Good luck. She gets up and starts walking away. Before Retribution can protest, he starts to feel a bit dizzy. Everything his blurry and even blinking has became a chore to do. He falls off the chair on to the floor. And then…darkness. '***''' The next shot goes to a dark hotel room. It is almost pitch black, until it occasionally gets lighten up a blue flash. The rain is coming down hard and ten seconds doesn’t go by without thunder booming. The shot pans towards Retribution who is sleeping in his king sized bed. Suddenly, Retribution opens his eyes and flies up. He’s drenched in sweat and is breathing heavily. He runs his hands threw his hair and looks petrified. If you’ve ever seen someone get killed, or raped, or walked in on your parents having sex, this is that look that you would have. Retribution mumbles to himself, most of it you can’t hear, but there is one word that you can make out: Morpheus...Morpheus...Morpheus... ''The sheets go flying off, as Retribution gets out of bed and runs into the bathroom. He quickly turns on the sink and splashed water into his face. Even though the lights are off, lightning flashes so often we can still see everything Retribution does. He turns off the tap and looks up, seeing himself in the mirror. '''Retribution:' Truth is, I wasn’t planning on sleeping until I faced Morpheus. I would probably give in here and there, but realistically I never planned on hitting the pillow. I have enough coffee and trucker pills backed up. But then that whore came in and ruined everything. I didn’t know what type of pill that was. That was obviously some show girl sent by Morpheus to trick me into sleeping. Well I passed out, and he got into my head. He sent me that dream…that motherfucking dream. I know it was him, I know it. It was him to fuck with my head. Well, he succeeded. Retribution stares into the mirror, instead of his reflection, we see random images. A house burning down, some dark figure beating up an old man and throwing him into a pile of trash, people getting stabbed, shot, and chocked with chains. We see drugs being used, woman walking away frustrated, empty beer bottles and above all, Retribution, beat, bloodied, and broken. Morpheus’s face emerges from the images. With a loud yell, Retribution makes two fists and slammed his forearms into the mirror. Blood and glass fall onto the marble counter. Retribution lets the blood floor across his arms, as he looks down at the counter to see the biggest piece of glass. Starring at himself, he speaks. '''Retribution:' You’re not going crazy…you’re just stressed. He doesn’t have the upper hand, you do. He got beat down in the House of Pain match. He’s down. He’s beat. You can win this. Retribution takes a step back and lets out a big laugh. '''Retribution:' Oh Morpheus, you’ve got me talking to myself. You clever little bastard, playing mind games with me. Trying to get in my head and what not. Well if you wanna fuck with my head with dreams, I’ll gladly fuck with yours with a steel chair. I mean, that’s the whole point of the match, right? It’s for the HARDCORE title. You should be putting me threw a flaming table and hitting me from behind with bricks, not doing this dream shit. Retribution walks out of the bathroom and back into the hotel suit, where he goes over to the closet and put his hand in his jacket pocket. He pulls put a pack of cigarettes. After blood noticeably dripping everywhere, he walks back into the bathroom and gets two towels, and raps them around his arms. They hardly do anything, however, since they start to absorb the blood and quickly turn red. Retribution takes out a cigarette and lights it. He takes a puff and speaks. '''Retribution:' Now isn’t this the underdog story, eh? Some rookie who had only participated in three shows is looking to take the great Morpheus’s title. And you really are “The great Morpheus” too. Look what you’ve done; look where you are in the PWA. You made your debut by fucking with Styxx’s head, much like you’ve done with me. I mean common! Styxx out of all people! You take advantage of that at Rumble in the Bronx, when you take Styxx’s hardcore title. Oh man, who else was in that match? Robb? WLK? Dubzilla? Damn dude, that is impressive. After that, you become a member of the Paragon. The Paragon…arguably the greatest stable in the history of Pyro. Nah, not just Pyro. Arguably the greatest in the history of the PWA. So with an un-defeated streak, the hardcore championship, and in the top stable on Pyro, what could possibly go wrong? Retribution pauses for awhile and looks down. All you can here is the rain beating agents the window. Retribution looks back up and smiles and takes another puff. '''Retribution:' Nothing, that’s the answer, because you prove yourself even more by taken on Styxx in a brutal House of Pain match. You even won a match agents the all powerful cYnical. But oh no my friends, it doesn’t stop there. Morpheus wins a tag match in the Escape Artist Tournament, comes second in the Battle Royal, and goes on to win the elimination chamber. How fucking great is that? But here’s something that could be negative. The Paragon splits. Jaro “looses it” and it’s all over. Ha. So with the tourney that Morpheus won, he takes on Jaro in his “specialty match.” Can you guess what it is? Yep, back to the good ‘ol House of Pain. Well, even the World fucking Heavyweight Champion can’t even beat Morpheus. Now, the dream master is in the Altered Reality III main event, top of the PWA food chain, number one on the Apex list, and most off all, still the Hardcore Champion. Another puff. '''Retribution:' And then there is me, the challenger. What have I done over the course of the PWA? I lost my first three matches and then won this number one contenders match controversially. Brilliant. Another puff. '''Retribution:' So where the FUCK does this leave me? What the FUCK am I so post to do? I can’t consider this match as just another one I have to wrestle. I can’t. This is to extreme, important, to amazing to just treat it as another match. I thought the Hardcore Gauntlet I had was the most important match of my career, ha! This is for the Hardcore title. A title. A championship. This match could make my career. Another puff. '''Retribution:' So like I said before, what an underdog story. Morpheus, the top man in the PWA right now, is taking on a no named rookie. What possible threat could he be? Why should he be our Hardcore champion. I’m sure other people in the business should be given a title shot, more deserving then me. Yeah, well people have come up to me, and spat on the fact that I am the number one contender. Saying that I haven’t done much in the PWA compared to other superstars. That I haven’t been in a Pyro main event, haven’t had a big feud, and haven’t even won two matches yet. Well you know what I think about that? Another puff. '''Retribution:' I think that should be blown out of the fucking water. I’ve had four matches, what the hell do you expect? No, I haven’t done any of that, but I can still pack a hard as hell punch. I can hurt people, ask Chad Mathews. I can give people a hard run for their money, ask Animal. And after 8.2, you can Morpheus how it feels for his title to be taken away from him. After 8.2, you can ask him what it feels like to get the worst beating of his life. Yes, believe you and me; what Jaro, Bloodrose, Son of Repoman and Zuma did to Morpheus is only the beginning. Once I come in, the word “hardcore” in the PWA will have a whole new meaning. Retribution looks down on his arms. He takes off the towels, which reveal his red tainted arms. There are different sized pieces of glass lodged in his arms. He starts taken them out, slowly, one by one. '''Retribution:' So let’s do this. Every piece of glass stands lodged in my arm stands for all the opponents you’ve beaten. That is one hell of a list… Retribution takes out a small piece of glass, every time he does, he winces in pain. Jaro... ''Another piece. cYnical... ''Another piece. Styxx... ''Another piece. Sheepster... ''Another piece. Zuma... ''Another piece. Robb... ''Retribution stops. The camera pans on his arm, which is dripping blood now, but there is still one piece that is in his arm. '''Retribution:' That one piece of glass is still in my arm, because that will be the one opponent that you will not me. Because that piece of glass, represents me. And the way I see it Morpheus, that piece isn’t going to come out, for a long, long time. The storm is outrageous at this point. The rain is hitting the window so hard it sounds like it is going to break any second. Lightning strikes and thunder is heard profusely. Moments go by without Retribution saying anything. Whether or not he was lost for words, or just enjoying the storm. Eventually however, his arm starts to bother him. Blood is dripping everywhere and he is in noticeable pain. '''Retribution:' Ah, fuck. I’ll have to rap this up. All right, I want the camera to come in real close, because I want EVERYONE to hear this. The camera slowly zooms into Retribution’s face. '''Retribution:' Good. Now listen close Morpheus. Everyone here knows your slogan. My dreams, your rules, right? Well even though that is the case, it doesn’t take away form mine. You see, when you get in that ring with me, the system changes. When you’re under the rules of retribution, it becomes MY domain, and it becomes MY rules. And this isn’t a bad nightmare either, Morph. No no no, once you feel the wrath, and the pain of retribution, you’ll see that facing me is very much a reality. So sweet fucking dreams Morpheus, I’ll be seeing you soon. ''Another puff. I think it’s about time you went to bed, so goodnight, ''Retribution’s last words weren’t heard, due to a sudden wrath of thunder. Retribution takes one last, deep drag on his cigarette before ditching it in the garbage. Retribution turns back and leers into the camera as the shot fades away. See also *Retribution collection Category:Promos